Wounds
by Saiyachick
Summary: Time heals all wounds, but even though the wound has healed, the scar remains. Bella returns to Forks ten years later and tries to heal some old wounds. BellaxJacob friendship.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyers.

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

**Wounds**

-:-

Bella paced back and forth along the borderline, a bouquet of orchids in her grasp. She would take two steps forward, pause, and then take two steps back. A pained expression occupied her marble face every time she stared across the imaginary border. It was as if she was expecting something to pop out of nowhere in the pouring rain.

Ten years. It had been ten years since Bella left Forks; since she left everything behind. The time passed by quickly and it only seemed just like yesterday that freesia emitted from her very essence. Nothing had changed. Bella was still the same person as she had been before.

Her abilities had developed. Instead of being overpowered by bloodlust, Bella was repulsed by the very idea of human blood. She preferred animals and adapted quickly to society. Along with taking on morality, Bella was given the power of healing. With her touch, she could heal wounds from a mere paper cut to a broken bone. She attended medical school and assisted Carlisle when needed.

It was quite sad how even though Bella could heal other people's wounds, that she couldn't heal her own. No, there weren't any permanent injuries, but more of an internal conflict. Ever since Bella had been changed into a paradox, she would always stand out in the rain. Waiting.

This was one of those instances. Billy Black had passed away only a short time ago, and a funeral service had been held for the old wolf. Mourning. The reservation was drenched with gloom and despair. Loss. Turmoil. If Jasper were to return to this long forgotten place, he would be overcome by the depression. Not even the illusion of peace would suffice.

She would always have that desolate stare. Her bright, topaz eyes that were usually full of life were now hollow. Blank. Alone. It seemed as if the omnipresent darkness of Washington dampened her mood along with her body. Her head lifted towards the sky. Rain fell down her face, a symbol for the tears she could no longer cry. She still grieved for _him_.

Not Billy Black, but the other. Jacob Black. Bella was just as human now as she was ten years ago. Her heart had stopped beating and yet she was still the compassionate, slightly clumsy girl. Despite the fact that vampires and wolves were mortal enemies, Bella bonded with the creatures, but her compassion couldn't reach the one place where she wanted it to. It was like loving something you can't have.

Bella attempted to conceal her emotions, but all attempts were in vain. She tried to hide from everyone, yet she couldn't run fast enough. Not enough to get away. She didn't _want _to get away. Bella wanted peace and harmony, but her wishes had no avail. Too headstrong. Too sympathetic. She always did wear her heart on her sleeve.

A figure in the distance appeared from the mist. It was him. Bella had been waiting far too long and yet she stood still with patience. The wolf limped out from the woods, his russet fur matted with grime and twigs. An animal of nature; a human of earth. He snarled viciously and stopped fifteen feet away from the imaginary border. Away from her.

"Jacob," she called softly, her voice carrying through the thrumming downpour.

The wolf didn't budge. He stared at her with an empty expression and advanced closer to the border, limping. He was hurt in more ways than one.

Bella sank to her knees, letting out a choked sob. Her hand reached out towards the wolf but stopped when Jacob froze in place. He inhaled deeply and growled, sneering at Bella. The scent of vampires was simply nauseating. Sugary.

"Well you don't smell that great either," she muttered warily. Her expression contorted from pained to agony as she held her hand out again. "Jake, I am so sorry about Billy."

He let out a deep whine and lay down in the road while resting his head against his paws.

Bella's eyes softened. "Come here Jake."

A sharp howl of anger followed the suite. He was as stubborn as ever.

"Stop being such a brat." Bella advanced closer until she was at the very edge of the line. "Don't make me cross this stupid thing Jake."

He gave her a reluctant stare, his eyes filled with doubt.

She raised an eyebrow. "You honestly don't think I'll do it?" She got up from her knees and lifted one foot in the air over the line. Jacob abruptly lifted himself from the ground, wincing as his right-hind leg pressured against the asphalt. "Let the pack come. I haven't seen Quil and Embry in a while."

Jacob growled in defeat and moved closer until he too was at the edge of the line.

Bella lifted her hand slowly. "May I?" She watched as Jacob carefully nodded. Her hand rested against his leg and she closed her eyes. "Relax Jake." The wolf closed his dark eyes, flinching against her frigid touch.

Within a few minutes, Bella opened her eyes and pulled back her hand with a smile. Jacob stared at Bella in disbelief and lifted himself from the floor. He began to run in circles, testing out his restored foot. He ambled his way towards the line again and stared at Bella with confusion.

"I know you wolves heal easily, but I wanted to ease your pain a little faster," she whispered softly, petting his head. "That's my _ability_; I heal wounds." He stared at her, longing for her attention once more. His nose nuzzled against her palm and guided her downwards towards his heart. Bella stared at him sadly and shook her head. "I can't heal those wounds Jake."

And that's how they stayed. Her hand pressed against his heart, and his head nuzzled in her embrace. No matter how flawed she was to him. No matter how much she broke his heart. No matter how much time had passed, Jacob never stopped loving Bella.

And in the end, enemy or not, she loved Jacob too.

Time passed. Minutes turned into hours and soon the two broke from their embrace. Bella set the bouquet of orchids down in front of Jacob and sighed. The wolf took the flowers into his mouth and ran off into the mist of a whole different world. The lines were still drawn and each person went off to their world of black and white. There was no room for gray.

"Edward?"

I turned to my love and smiled. She stared at me, her face filled with sadness. The rain streamed down her face giving the illusion of tears. "Time heals all wounds Bella." I held her in my arms, kissing the top of her drenched head.

"Even though the wound has healed," she murmured against my chest. "The scar remains." Bella let out a sigh and then grinned up at me. "I love you."

I stared down at my love. In the end, Bella chose me. "I love you too." She would _always _choose me.


End file.
